customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (May 21, 1982) Part 1
(Thinking that he's going to hit her with it, Velma covers her eyes and ducks. Beau throws the rock and it lands on wet ground. That wet ground happens to be quicksand. Velma thanks him, but yet believes that he's the suspect) * (Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne locate the tire tracks that leads them to the van. Daphne gets close to the van and opens the back door and shrieks as numerous small objects fall out of the van) * Daphne: What is this? * (Fred lifts up his lantern and identifies them as crawdad shells) * Daphne: Well, I guess the guys like your girlfriend's cooking, as well. * Fred: (climbing into the van) She's not my girlfriend, Daph. I just that I enjoyed her cooking. And what about Beau? * Daphne: What about him? * (Suddenly, a zombie's hand lands on Daphne's right shoulder. She gasps in fear and throws him to the ground, karate-style fashion) * Fred: Daphne, are you-- * Daphne: I can handle myself, thank you. * Fred: It's probably the gardener. * Daphne: We'll just see about that. * (They hear a noise from the bushes and Daphne flips someone next to the person. It's Shaggy and Scooby coming out of their hiding spots. Shaggy gets up and shrieks as he sees a creepy zombie and lands on Scooby) * Fred: Take it easy, Shag. It's just a mask. * (Daphne comes near the person and attempts to take it off, but it doesn't seem to work) * Daphne: If this is a mask, Fred. It's a pretty darn good one. * Fred: (scoffs) Good one? It's the fake-st, cheesiest mask I've ever seen. * Daphne: Really? But it feels real. * (Daphne wipes icky slime out of her hand and Fred offers to give it a try. He hands Shaggy his camera, but Shaggy is feeling very shaky, causing the shot to be shaky, where he hands the camera to Daphne. Fred starts pulling the face) * Fred: It's the gardener. * Daphne: No. * Fred: It's the fisherman. * Shaggy: No. * Fred: It's the ferryman. * Scooby: No. * Fred: (pulls out his head) Perhaps it's---real. * (Fred shrieks in horror and tosses it to Daphne as Daphne tosses to Shaggy. Shaggy gives a final toss to Scooby and Scooby throws it back to the ground) * Daphne: I-I warned you it wasn't a mask! * Fred: That-this must be animatronic! * (Everyone watches the zombie coming back to life and placing his head back on. The zombie moans, causing the wind to blow to form circling clouds. The cloud forms into a green aura and goes underwater. More zombies arise from their graves) * Shaggy: Like, it's deja vu all over again! And we know what to do, right, Scoob? * Scooby: Yes! Run! * (More zombies are rising from their graves, both from underground and underwater. Everyone has been surrounded by different group of zombies slowly coming towards them) * Daphne: And I suppose they're all animatronic, as well! * Fred: Well, there is a possibility, Daph! * (Fred captures a shot of zombies bursting everywhere. Scooby and Shaggy already run from their lives. Daphne and Fred run to the direction where Velma and Beau are searching. Fred is yet shooting his camera and eventually reaches to Daphne's frightened face. Suddenly, they hear a shriek) * Fred: It's Lena! We left her and Simone unprotected! * (Daphne grabs Fred's hand and they both start running, but Fred trips on a tree root and drops his camera into the quicksand. Daphne is upset for losing the camera, but she know she has bigger problems to concern about)